空無しの霧
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: He'd known of his death before, only, it was forgotten, cleverly hidden by the one who'd shown him what would happen. Now, Tsuna's dead, and he thinks back to that time within their dream. 6927 with side 5927. -Title means Mist without the Sky-Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn, else it wouldn't be just a Shounen manga :D**

* * *

_"... Juudaime... Is dead."_

Gokudera looked towards the side, anywhere other then his face, anguish written on his face as he delivered the news. Even though the other should've already known.

Rokudo Mukuro stared, unable to believe the words he'd just heard, from the mouth of the Right-Hand man of Tsunayoshi. It was undeniable though, as Gokudera wouldn't forgive even a mere thought of joking about Tsuna's death. His face went blank, and he uttered a soft command, no, a plea, "Out." Gokudera blinked, slightly in surprise at the indifference he showed. He frowned, biting down harshly on his cigeratte, as he looked beyond the mask Mukuro used to hide. He could see clearly, the pain that dug at them all, and more. Hell, the man could barely show that cocky smirk of his, what with the tears that slid down his cheeks and stained the carpet, and wide, mismatched eyes dilated with shock.

He bit his lips, before turning and leaving, unable to stop his own tears from falling. Leaving the other to mourn would be the best, he told himself, surely one of the greatest, and cold blooded guardian among them all would be able to deal with this.

Ah, his mind reminded him, but he was one of them, who loved Tsuna beyond the limits of loving, no?

And that, he found himself speechless, or thoughtless, countered by his own brain, before the thought of Tsuna caused another wave of pain, and his footsteps quickened. He didn't want to hear the inhumane, tortured scream that might echo after that. Not when he'd already heard it. Once, was enough.

* * *

_"Sayonara, Mukuro. Matta ne."_

Those were the last words he'd heard from Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth, and through a phone.

It's not possible, is it?

Tsunayoshi isn't dead, is he?

After all, he'd told Mukuro that he would see him later, and one thing Mukuro knew about Tsunayoshi was that he'd _never_ break a promise to either him, or his precious Family.

He stared blankly at the door that closed as Gokudera left. Silence. Mismatched eyes turned to look out of the window.

The clouds covered the sky, and it was raining heavily. Thunder boomed in the distance, and one could tell that the storm was reaching its limits soon. The sun was gone, and the mist...

Mukuro blinked, where did the mist go?

There was a bright flash, and a loud boom.

A memory filtered in. A dream. Mukuro stared up, searching hard for the sky, hidden behind the clouds, as his mind wandered back to that dream. Was it a premonition?

* * *

_"Oya?"_

_Mukuro stared, surprised, at the figure that lied between the flowers within his dream. The wind blew around, and the petals swirled, dancing about Tsuna's form as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, and he could feel his breath caught in his throat at the mesmerizing sight._

_Tsuna smiled at Mukuro, "Ohayo, Mukuro."_

_And Mukuro smirked back, albeit in a gentler way then when they had first met, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..." He sat down next to his boss, "So what is the occasion? You've never entered my dreams before me." Tsuna gave him a sad smile, but it was quickly gone as he stood up and pulled Mukuro up with him, a huge grin on his face, "I just thought we might have some fun, seeing as we have to deal with the Millefiore when we're awake." Mukuro narrowed his eyes slightly, but otherwise followed the other as he morphed the place to their liking._

_They played in a carnival covered in mist._

_They danced in a chocolate pool within a candy land._

_And they did all sorts of things that they'd always wanted, and things that Tsuna yearned for._

_Of course, they also did 'things' Mukuro wanted, since if Tsuna got to have fun with having a pineapple eating contest, whoever said he couldn't literally screw him into that convenient bed right there and make stuff appear out of thin air? Besides, Tsuna didn't reject him, so he took that as an okay._

_And then, darkness._

_

* * *

_

Mukuro frowned, what had happened after that? He closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

* * *

_He stood behind a pile of black suits, and no one seemed to notice him. Chrome stood behind Tsunayoshi, and most of the guardians were gone. Gokudera was there, of course._

_Yamamoto, sent to help on the search for survivors, and his father._

_Lambo, on a mission to deliver news, the kind that had left him pale faced, trembling, and silent, to Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko and to protect them. They'd all wondered what news it was, seeing as both Lambo and Tsuna, who was the one who'd gave the orders, had became as silent as a grave, and Lambo had cried tears that would fill up the world's waters three times over. Tsuna had to comfort him, seeing as the others did not know why he cried._

_Ryohei was also sent on a mission to Italy, the order was to check on the Varia, but it'd made everyone suspicious, appeased slightly only because Tsuna had given them That Smile, to wash away all worries and suspicions._

_Hibari wasn't there though, and no one knew where he'd disappeared to. He'd left them all, with a bow to Tsuna that shocked them all, Tsuna himself included._

_There was only a few Vongola members, opposite of the equally few Millefiore members, but that was enough, apparently._

_It all happened in a speed that left Mukuro in a daze._

_A loud bang, the sound of Tsuna yelling out, "Watch out!" and then plenty of movements._

_The gun Byakuran held was pointed at Chrome, Mukuro noticed, and not at Tsunayoshi, but it had the desired effect, it seems, as Tsunayoshi, who'd been the first to sense what Byakuran was about to do, had jumped in front of Chrome to protect her._

_A loud scream from the girl, accompanied by the sound of blood spurting across the ground._

_"J-Juudaime!!!" The familiar shout from the gray haired bomber._

_"W-Why...?" He whispered softly to the memory that surfaced only after this event had occurred._

_"... B-because..." Amazingly, as if he'd heard what Mukuro had asked, Tsuna looked up at Chrome, who cradled his head gently, like a fragile doll," T-Ti Amo..."_

_Another cough, then, stilled movements. Everything else seemed to slow down as Tsuna took a deep breath... And moved no more._

_

* * *

_

Unlike what Gokudera had thought, Mukuro didn't scream. Sure, he'd screamed when he'd woken up a week ago with no recollection of the future that Tsuna had shown him, but he'd handled it better this time round. It was a repeat, but also a reminder.

_"Mukuro. Matta ne."_

He'd known that he would die, but he'd also predicted that he would return someday. Mukuro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi would return, and meanwhile, he will prepare the greatest gift he could ever have when his sky comes back. Standing up, his hands picked up the familiar trident, and, like the mist, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro was never seen again, until, months later, a picture taken at the airport reached the Headquarters of the Vongola in Japan.

_The Sky will return._

_The Sky __**must**__ return._

_..._

_After all, where can the mist go without the Sky?_

* * *

Il Fine.

* * *

D: That took quite some time :3 But anyway, it's been sometime since I last updated something, so I thought I might share this with you all. I think I've heard of the last sentence somewhere, but I can't seem to remember, so... ==|||

Do review and give some tips, peoples, as I could always use some improvement X33

Edit: Fixed some minor errors :X


End file.
